


nail your grievances on the church door

by chaoticallybisexual



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, M/M, Priest Kink, Priest Shindo Ainosuke | Adam, Religious Conflict, Religious Content, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticallybisexual/pseuds/chaoticallybisexual
Summary: “Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned.”Commonly uttered words, yet they lead to an admission Father Shindo Ainosuke never thought to hope for.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Comments: 18
Kudos: 69





	nail your grievances on the church door

Father Shindo found himself in the confessional once again, listening to members of their parish confess. He rather enjoyed these days— he can offer them absolution of their sins while also learning of their sins. Some were rather small and trite, yet showed a true devotion to the Lord and keeping their souls pure of sin. Others were sins that had weighed on their souls for much longer— abuse, felony, more criminal sorts of lust— and Adam still weighed in as fairly as possible. No matter what, he offered penance to absolve them and assist their souls in staying in the good graces of God.

Tonight… well, tonight managed to surprise him more.

“Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned.”

The voice belongs to that of Hasegawa Langa. He recently joined the congregation with his mother; the woman had informed him that they moved from Canada recently and she believed that returning to the church she grew up in, and a religion that was familiar to her son, would assist in the transition. Ainosuke felt compelled to agree, though he couldn’t take his eyes off of her son as she spoke. Langa was a beautiful boy— long pale hair, blue eyes, slender frame. He had a difficult time drawing his eyes away from the teen and keeping his growing feelings from becoming obvious.

Ainosuke remained silent and let the boy continue, “I have been having these… thoughts lately. I am aware that there are certain thoughts best reserved for marriage and yet, I find myself thinking of someone I should not. I…” Langa breathes, clearly trying to compose himself. “Father, I have been thinking of another man. An older man, nonetheless.”

Ainosuke tries his best to not choke at the confession. He has to remain impartial as possible, to keep his own feelings out of his response knowing that the other priests would tell this boy that loving a man is a sin itself. Yet he understands all too well how Langa feels. The priest has been holding back his feelings for men his entire life, from his family, his friends, his fellows— it’s a secret he planned to take to the grave. It was easier given he’s not allowed to marry due to his vows, but he cannot say he’s remained celibate as he should. Falling to some temptations may occur, though he has so far been able to avoid real love or longing for more. For some inexplicable reason, though, he wants to take more of a risk when it comes to Langa.

“Father, I have not felt this way about anyone before and it… it terrifies me. He’s charming and I am excited to be near him. I haven’t been able to tell anyone else about everything I’ve been going through, but I feel like I can just tell him anything that comes to my mind. He doesn’t talk to me like I’m a kid, with pity, or like I’m glass— he actually treats me like a person. I just… Father, I think I might be falling in love with him.”

Ainosuke knows now that this is about him. The puzzle pieces fit all too well and he would be a fool to miss the clues. He is lucky that he is the one speaking to the teen— if it were anyone else, he would fear they may connect the dots themselves and come to realize Ainosuke’s own feelings. 

It isn’t wrong that they’ve talked a few times already. Langa has come to him specifically to talk about his troubles and adjusting to a new country. It may have been a bit easier, too, as Ainosuke understood enough English to be able to really assist the younger. As for treating him like a person… well, he hadn’t fully realized that Langa only trusted him with those things. He just treated Langa how he wanted to when his own parents died. It helped that he also cared about the beauty’s well-being, but he tried his best to leave himself as unbiased as possible. Guess that may be slipping through the cracks more than he believed.

Father Shindo finally speaks, “My child, I know what our religion teaches,” he hears the boy’s breath hitch; in surprise of Ainosuke’s voice responding, the words spoken, or both, he can’t tell. “But, I do not believe you mean wrong by your feelings. I believe we cannot control these sorts of thoughts. Maybe I’m wrong and my own words will send me to Hell, yet I can’t help but hope that others may one day find it in their hearts that no love is a sin.”

There was only silence around them, neither quite able to speak. Ainosuke knows he should offer more for penance, but he can’t seem to find the words. Langa, on the other hand, can’t seem to find any more words to say. The priest knows he should say something, anything...

Until he heard the teen move on the other side, then a door opening soon after. He hears a soft, “Thank you, Father,” a few steps, and the door closing once again. Ainosuke whispers a prayer, something a bit desperate and unsure. He prayed to the Lord to forgive Langa from walking out of confession before he could give proper penance, but more so he felt the need to beg for his own forgiveness. Tears slipped from his eyes, years of hiding and self-hatred bubbling to the surface, refusing to let go of the Father’s throat.

The door opens once again and he straightens himself up as best as he can, going back to listening to further confessions while the words Langa spoke dance around his mind.

* * *

It took another week for Langa to come and speak with him again. The service just ended and Ainosuke was taking a moment to stand at the altar in thought. Though, he can’t say he minded the interruption, or, rather, who it came from.

“Father Shindo, can I talk to you in private?”

He looks the teen in the eye, then around at who could see them. Most of the parish was near the church’s exit, straggling and chatting before they left and went on with their day. Langa’s own mother was not in sight, though the two have been known to leave at separate times. No one would take any notice if the man brought Langa into one of the church’s many rooms and talked to him— it wouldn’t be the first time, either.

“Of course, Langa. Why don’t you follow me,” there was a room a few corridors down that he has in mind. It’s nothing too large while still being far enough away that no one could hear or see them. No one will think anything of it, having done similar for others in their times of need. He takes pride in keeping secrets under lock and key, yet he can’t help but feel selfish for _wanting_ all of Langa’s time and attention to himself.

There is no hesitation in the pale boy’s expression; he simply follows Ainosuke with his chin up and confident steps. He could be taking the other to Hell and he may still follow with that confidence in him. When they arrive, Langa locks the door behind them. Ainosuke is surprised by the teens actions, but still tries his best to not let his mind wander towards those forbidden thoughts. No matter how Langa felt about him, he had to remain the stronger person.

“Father Shindo,” the way those plush lips form his name is so lovely, “you remember what was said in the confessional?”

Turns out, he’s not even beating around the bush. They both know what happened that day and there’s no use trying to even pretend it didn’t. Knowing Langa, Ainosuke isn’t that shocked— the boy has a tendency to be a bit more blunt, but that just means it’s up to _him_ to decide where this goes.

So, Ainosuke takes the easy way out, “I do. Was there more you wanted to discuss?”

Langa blinks a few times, as if trying to understand why the priest is trying to avoid the subject. To be fair, he wasn’t— well, a bit, but he was still giving an honest answer.

“Father, we both know who I was talking about. I was wondering…” he licks his lips and looks up through long eyelashes. “You said no love is a sin, would that mean you might be willing to have me?”

Ainosuke’s breath is taken away. Langa presses his body flush with his own, hands beginning to play around with the collar on the older’s neck. It’s sacrilegious to say in the least, but any thoughts regarding his promises to the Lord, to his fellow clergymen, have left his mind completely under the teen’s touch. He falls for it with more ease than he’s felt in his life. The darker haired man moves next and captures the younger’s lips with his own. It’s pure heat running through his veins, an adrenaline rush comparable to jumping off a high cliff and landing straight into water. It’s dangerous, knowing what lies beyond the locked door, but he still feels completely safe with the boy finally in his arms.

He grips one hand on the slim hips and uses the other to undo the tucked shirt. They break apart for air, time feeling more like an illusion around them. “What to do you want me to do?” Brushing against impossibly smooth skin, he can feel the way Langa breathes under his touch. He works his way up, higher until he reaches a nipple and pinches. The teen’s breath hitches, then he whines a bit. The way he leans into Ainosuke’s touch is heavenly, responsive in all the right ways and more. He knows now that he can’t resist the urge to go all the way if asked.

Any penance he himself must give will surely be worth it.

“Father, can you please fuck me? I won’t tell a soul,” the look given is trying to be seductive, pouted lips and big, hopeful eyes. Of course he gives in— who could resist? Only a cruel demon could deny this angel of anything. He nods followed by another quick kiss, a silent agreement for something they may take to the grave.

Within minutes their shirts are off and pretty, beige nipples are on display for him. Langa seems intrigued by the priest’s muscles, lightly grazing his hands along prominent abs and casually trailing down to the thick happy trail. He initiates the next kiss, biting at the older’s lip as if to ask permission to enter. Of course, he graciously accepts. The way they easily move together leaves him wondering if this magnetism is a gift from God himself. If this boy was made for him like Eve was for Adam— blasphemous as the thought may be. They focus all of their energy into touching every bit of exposed skin they can or grasping onto belt loops to force hips to meet. It would take no effort to cum just from the rutting alone. But Ainosuke has no idea if this is the only chance he’d get, thus he wants to make the absolute most out of their time together.

He unfortunately has to break the kiss apart as they only have so much time on their hands. Anyone could walk by or realize how long the two have been missing, if only due to having seen them walk off together. He leads the way, expertly unbuttoning the younger’s pants. It only takes seconds more for him to remove the briefs from accessing his prize. Instead of looking down at his own nudity, Langa looks down near the trail and up again. Blue eyes question if he should copy the motion. Ainosuke responds by moving the younger's hands near his now-obvious bulge— a rather crude and clear request. Thin, shaking fingers then find their way to his own button, mirroring with only minor difficulty.

Once everything is off, he turns the younger around and pushes him against the locked door. Plump cheeks beg to be touched, so he does. The skin is just as soft as the rest of him and easily molds to his hands. When he pushes them apart he is presented with a pretty pink hole that entices him even more. His fingers press against the rim, exploring it and testing a finger. It’s then that he realizes that he has no way to prep the boy, having not anticipated any of the day’s events himself.

Langa speaks up, surprisingly reading his mind, “I have lube, it’s in the back pocket.” Of course he did. Obviously, the younger had been hoping that this happened and he may be more than happy to make his dreams a reality. 

After reaching down as quickly as possible to grab the lube, he is quick to start using it. Ainosuke keeps one hand on the other’s waist as he begins to work in the first finger. He wants to keep him as steady as possible, to not allow Langa to move in a way that could end up hurting.

It’s only after a few minutes that he works in a second, third. Langa mutters something about having fingered himself earlier— quiet enough that the priest knows he wasn’t meant to hear it. Yet, even the thought sets his veins ablaze. This lovely being? Getting off solely to the thought of Ainosuke fucking him? It makes him feel like he’s the most powerful man in existence.

He uses the remainder of the small tube on his dick. It is easily much larger than Langa’s and, if the gaze is anything to go by, any dick that he’s ever taken. Or any toy. Though it’s unclear how much experience the teen has, this much is obvious upon entering him. Ainosuke works his dick inside with no hesitation. The hole is the tightest, hottest he’s ever been in, gripping at him like a vice and enticing him to go even further. Despite not wanting to hurt the younger, he’s quick to work his way in. 

To be fair, it has been a while since he last got laid. (Months, maybe somewhere close to a year.) He wants to chase his own pleasure inside Langa and the impossible heat around his dick just feels far too good. It feels as if the boy was made to take his dick perfectly, the perfect size and stretch to rival any fleshlight he’s ever used or ass he’s ever been in.

Something that feels this right could hardly be a sin.

He knows when he hits the other’s prostate when the whines and cries start to become more uncontrolled. The priest needs to bring one of his own hands up, putting his fingers inside the younger’s mouth to act as a make-shift gag. They can’t let anyone catch them in the act, as no matter how thick the walls may be or how far they are from the nave someone could still always come across this hall. His own grunts are still low enough to be barely noticeable and the slap of skin against skin… well, nothing can really be done about that now, can it?

The hole continues to tighten around him as he chases his own orgasm, though he is fairly sure Langa is also close. He picks up his speed more, more, more until he can’t anymore. His dick is likely hitting against the other’s prostate with every move and then he finally takes his free hand to tug at Langa’s neglected dick. The moan around his fingers vibrates through his whole body— with no warning, they both begin to cum. Though they failed to really talk it out, he cums inside with no hesitation. Langa’s release, on the other hand, covers Ainosuke’s hand and the door he’s pressed against.

It takes a few moments for both to recover from the high. Their breathing takes time to even out, though it seems to be in sync with one another. Ainosuke can’t help but think it;s just more proof that they were made for one another, of one another. Despite wanting to spend more time in the afterglow, he knows better. They need to start composing themselves before they can even think about leaving and trying to get away with their act.

They quietly pick up their clothes, methodically putting every article back into place. The semen still leaks down Langa’s leg, but the younger makes no effort to clean it up. Ainosuke checks the floor to make sure there is no evidence of their wrongs and finds they were lucky enough to keep most of the evidence on themselves. Well... save the door. He’d have to clean that off with his undershirt and hope that nothing stains.

“Father,” his voice is barely above a whisper and raspy, likely from his earlier cries, “is this… what does this mean for us?”

He feels cruel now— the face in front of him suddenly appears so much younger, a bit broken at the thought of this being a one time thing.

It’s not like he wants this to be the end. He’s positively enamored by Langa and this certainly caused the youth to burrow his way into his heart, refusing to leave his new-found home. If possible, he would like to properly take him out. He can easily imagine dates that go on for hours, kissing and fucking more, even spending years of their lives together. They’re connected by some sort of fate and he refuses to believe otherwise.

But he knows that’s not possible right now. Langa is still in high school, not quite an adult yet in any way. He knows the boy is close, on the cusp of 18 and ready to take on the world around him. God was seemingly testing him with this challenge— he’s not unfamiliar with an internal conflict like this and will likely need to spend time praying on it before coming to an answer at a much, much later time.

Instead of speaking first, he kisses Langa on his forehead. Then his check. Then the other. Finally, he leaves another kiss on those precious lips. “I’m sorry, but I don’t know. Langa, you know we can’t…”

“Yet.” Blue eyes burn with determination, “We can’t _yet_.”

He considers the words a bit more. Obviously, Langa’s hopes have been clear as day since they stepped into the room. To be even more fair, they were clear that day in the confessional and Ainosuke was well aware what they were getting themselves into. But considering everything… Well, there’s no real chance that they could be together. Between his lifelong devotion to God and the social repercussions they may face, the cons seem to stack up like a tower destined to fall. Not only that, but he’d be wasting the boy’s time by making him wait for him when it may never be able to happen the way they both want.

“There is no need to wait for me, Langa. Live your youth for yourself; clearly, I took advantage of your feelings and you shouldn’t waste those on me, either. Trust me, you’ll be over it in no time.” He felt like a knife was stabbing him in the gut as he spoke, yet he couldn’t help but try to self-destruct in the moment.

Langa, though? Perfect, perfect Langa seems to read beyond his words. He focuses right into red eyes and sees right into his soul. “You don’t mean that and we both know it.” He reaches out a hand, loosely linking both of their fingers together. “When I’m an adult, then. When that happens, will you be with me? Promise I won’t be changing my mind, Father Shindo.”

He hates to say it, but he has his doubts. Langa could surely find someone else as he waits, leaving Ainosuke in the past as a memory set to fade. There is no uncertainty that he could give the boy his heart to keep, but whether it would be kept or thrown out in the meantime is what’s making him question the risk.

“You don’t know what you're asking for.” Even so, he’s so close to giving in. In spite of his wants, he tries to convince himself that this would be for the better. Save himself the heartbreak and guilt that would threaten to eat them alive.

“Father,” he begins, “or maybe should I start calling you by your name, Ainosuke?” The boy looks proud of himself for uttering the name, spoken like it’s sat on his tongue all this time and waited for the right moment to show itself, “Ainosuke, just trust in me as much as you do the Lord. I may not know all of you yet, but I want to. And I know you want to know me, too. I’m already yours— all you need to do is accept it.”

Ainosuke laughs— it’s more carefree than he’s ever heard from himself. Something about Langa just brings out a side of him he’s rarely known. It’s been years, maybe decades since he last saw it. Maybe not since the death of his parents, if he’s being honest. Of course the thing that would cause it is Langa saying his name that brings it out of him. (Or just Langa in general; he can’t seem to deny the obvious effect this lovely boy has on him.) The other smiles at the scene, equally relaxed as if all his troubles have left this plane of existence.

“Well, Langa, if you are that willing, I may as well make you mine now.” Guilt be damned, a forgiving God would be understanding— would know that He made them for one another and it would be wrong to keep them apart. Langa’s eyes sparkle at the admission, as if he’s been waiting to hear those words all his life. They kiss again, softer than before and with the promise of forever on their lips. When they break apart, Ainosuke almost silently whispers, “Who knows, maybe we’ll get things to go our way.”

He knows they will— there’s no way he can let this go. Even if Heaven or Hell tried to tear them apart, these feelings may be something he’s willing to fight for.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was never Catholic and I haven't gone to a church service in close to a decade, but something about Eden makes me think about religion. I guess the Adam/Eve idea plus Langa apparently being Catholic just fuels something in my brain. 
> 
> This was unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own. ~~I feel that Ainosuke is OOC, but I was making him more religious and... I guess this was the result *shrugs*~~
> 
> Can find me on [Twitter here.](https://mobile.twitter.com/chaoticallybi)


End file.
